Adventure
Adventure '''is one of the main game Modes in Tapsonic TOP, unlocked by reaching Producer Rank 40. This game mode is non-competitive. In Adventure, the player's stamina is replaced with AP (Action Points), which are used to move around the board and complete songs in the mode. The mode is also time-based, alternating with different seasons. AP replenishes to a maximum of 50 every day. Objective Adventure Mode introduces the player to 30 levels of different songs of varying difficulty, with each having their own separate board space. Each song has 3★ to be earned for each song. When the player achieves all 3★, they are able to access Instant Finish, which is able to complete the song automatically instead of playing the song through again, though still costing 1 AP to complete. Some songs have different challenges surrounding them, making them harder to gain ★ in songs to access Instant Finish. Regular stages can be challenged 3 times a day, RIVAL stages can be challenged 5 times a day, and LEGEND stages can be challenged 999 times a day (although after 5 challenges, LEGEND star will disappear and the Producer has to defeat every RIVAL stages again, making this limit only theoretical). These are some of the different challenges for some of the songs: * '''Only earn score when PERFECT+ - Notes only count towards the song when hit on Perfect+. ** Tip ' - Use ''Upgrades Perfect to Perfect+ Stars for these songs to get the Perfect+ note scores or use + ''Score ''to give you a constant supply of score to make up for Perfect notes. * '''Unable to activate Leader Skill - Leader Skill will be disabled for the song. ** Tip - Apply Leader Skill to weaker effect skills on Stars to increase the gain of score. (ex. Team of Elly, Beatrice, Sui, and Slasher; choose Sui as Leader since her skill is note-specific, thus having the least impact on overall score in most situations). * Unable to activate Normal Skill '- All Normal Skills will be disabled for the song. ** '''Tip '- Apply Leader Skill with either Combo x 2 or a ''All Note + ''to increase the score of each character. Also use Stars with high scores to increase the effectiveness of the Leader Skill, since limited to that only. RIVAL and LEGEND Stars Players must defeat all of the RIVAL Stars (4) to summon the LEGEND Star. Each RIVAL Star has a dedicated song, level, and replaces a board space with their own space (which means you cannot challenge the regular stage the RIVAL star is on). Whenever a RIVAL Star is defeated, they will lose an amount of health fixed for each star. They will also move in a random pattern, with the following possible number of moves: * 1-3 Spaces if no other RIVAL Star is around. * 1-4 Spaces if other RIVAL Stars are around. LEGEND Star will not move from the stage and it spawns on until defeated 5 times. Rewards for defeating a RIVAL star can include Gold (usually between 1300 and 2100) and/or Akashic Ball Scout Points (usually between 1 and 3). Rewards for defeating a LEGEND Star can include Akashic ball fragments (usually between 1 and 4) and/or Sonic points (usually between 2 and 5). Whenever a LEGEND Star stage is won (at least 1★ earned), they lose 1.4% HP. When a LEGEND Star's HP drops to zero, the player will be rewarded with the rewards indicated in the Adventure Mission menu (usually a few hundred Sonic Points and the first song of the season the first time, then a song each time until none is available, then additional rewards as indicated in the Mission menu). Additionally, every RIVAL Star's daily challenge count will be reset. Additional Action Points Additional AP can be earned through various means: * Exchanging Staff tickets in the AP Exchange Shop, which can be accessed by tapping on the AP count in the Adventure UI. A maximum of 30 AP can be earned this way. * Buying 10 AP once a day in the GP SHOP using 30 GP tickets. * With real money in the STAMINA section of the SHOP (30 AP can be bought up to 3 times a day). Lucky Boxes also have a chance of awarding 4 AP, and some achievements/events include AP as rewards. Season Each Season has a new board map and a new LEGEND Star and 4 RIVAL Stars. This section will help players on which star has each different song, health and challenge for them, including past seasons. Season 1: Ancient Remains Duration: 61 days. Started on 03-20-2019, ended on 05-19-2019. RIVAL Stars LEGEND Star Star: Lucifer Songs: * Sunset Rider * Heaven's Vengeance * U.A.D. * Conflict * Humming Bird Songs awarded: * Heaven's Vengeance - Noah - Make LEGEND Star's HP to zero '''once * Piano Concerto No. 1 - Wavfactory - Make LEGEND Star's HP to zero twice * Bye Bye Love ~Nu Jazz Remix~ - Electronic Boutique - Make LEGEND Star's HP to zero three times Season 2: Forest of Chaos Duration: 55 days. Started on 05-22-2019, will end on 07-18-2019. RIVAL Stars Note: the 3★ score thresholds are approximate estimations based on observation while playing. When screen recording, they seem more precise, then again individual scores are discrete quantitative variables given that they're a multiple of your stars' base score. As such, this information is provided "as is". If you have more precise data, please feel free to edit, point it in the discussion section of this page, or call me out on Discord (@Norfen). LEGEND Star Star: Arwen Songs: Credit goes to Discord user Pewknee (Pewknee#2184) for providing 3-star thresholds. Songs awarded: * Trip - NieN - Make LEGEND Star's HP to zero once * Brain Power - NOMA - Make LEGEND Star's HP to zero twice Achievements Tips * For Beginners having trouble with Expert songs, use shield Stars such as Mati Vongole or Mighty Jackson to help learn the songs as Mati gives a shield to health while Mighty gives protection from missed notes. Make sure to have +Score Stars to compensate for their low score. * In Season 2, it is possible to make Arwen spawn twice in a day every 4 day by defeating Chops and Sui 5 times every day (thus doing a 4-1, 3-2, 2-3, 1-4 sequence). * Taking the above point in account, since 72 defeats are necessary to "kill" Arwen, it takes a minimum of 12 days without resetting challenge counts to get her HP to 0% once, 24 days to get both songs, and she can be defeated a maximum of 4 times during the season duration. Category:Modes